Pig Cop (DN3D)
"We're gonna fry your ass, Nukem!" - a Pig Cop. The Pig Cop (affectionately referred to as Piggy or just Pig) is an enemy in Duke Nukem 3D, and is not only the enemy with the most permutations in the game, but is also one of the most popular ones. It is first encountered in the first level of L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust, and does not appear at all in the episode Lunar Apocalypse. Description Pig Cops are muscular humanoid boars, mutated from LAPD officers shortly before the beginning of Duke Nukem 3D. It appears only in Earth-based levels (and thus not at all in Lunar Apocalypse, except as two corpses found in Dark Side). Fierce and fearsome, the Pig Cop is one of the most well-known enemies in the game. They are cunning in battle, often dropping to the ground to make themselves smaller targets while they fire their shotguns at their victims. The Pig Cop retains much of the knowledge and intelligence of the human that mutated into it, but thanks to the alien influence they have been turned against humanity. They seem incapable of speech (most notably "Got you now, you bastard! Now we're gonna fry your ass!), however, instead producing a variety of squeals and grunts. They have at least two vehicles (the RPV and the Tank) at their disposal. Appearance The Pig Cop is a human-sized humanoid boar-like creature. It has a large muscular torso and bulging arms, a large snout and teeth, glowing red eyes, and a brown mohawk on its head. It wears a torn dark blue short-sleeved LAPD uniform and black boots. The acronym on the back of its shirt reads "LARD", written in yellow (a parody of "LAPD"). It wears body armor, which isn't shown in its sprites, and which it sometimes drops when killed (as Used Armor). It holds a shotgun in its right hand; this shotgun has a different design to the player's Shotgun. The Pig Cop is not an alien, but is instead a mutated human, specifically an LAPD officer. Combat analysis The Pig Cop's weapon of choice is the shotgun. While it is a weaker version of the player's Shotgun (it produces 4 or 5 pellets instead of the player's 7), it can still deal out significant damage. It has almost perfect accuracy, fires twice in each volley and can reload quickly. However, the Pig Cop is fairly slow-moving. The Pig Cop can attack either while standing, or while lying chest-down on the ground (in its prone position). When lying down, the Pig Cop is harder to hit. A Pig Cop sometimes appears to the player in its prone position to surprise them. Upon being killed, the Pig Cop will occasionally drop either a Shotgun with a varying amount of ammo in it, or some Used Armor (which is weaker than new Armor). The Pig Cop has a significant amount of health, which means that a bad choice of weapon to use against it is the Pistol. Since it takes 14 Pistol rounds to kill it, the Pistol must be reloaded at some point, which takes valuable time. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} The Pig Cop in other games * In Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project, there are [[Pig Cop (DNMP)|three varieties of Pig Cop]]: ** The weakest is based on the standard Pig Cop. ** The next strongest wears a black SWAT uniform and helmet, has more health, sometimes ducks to avoid incoming fire, and deals more damage per shot. It is also somewhat more bulky than its weaker version. ** The strongest wears the same black SWAT outfit as the second strongest, but is even bulkier than it. It has even more health, and its weapon is now a fully automatic shotgun. * There are two versions of the Pig Cop in Duke Nukem: Time To Kill: ** The standard variety, the equivalent to the Duke Nukem 3D version. This one is armed with a Combat Shotgun. ** The much rarer kamikaze version, which charges the player and explodes on impact. Trivia Image:Duke Nukem Total Meltdown-PSX-NTSC-US.jpg|Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown title screen. Image:Gba duke intro01.PNG|An introduction screen in Duke Nukem Advance. Image:Duke xbla theme3.jpg|A cartoon Pig Cop on a screen in the Xbox 360 Dashboard theme. Note its different weapon. Image:PigCopBeta1.jpg|An early version. Its weapon appears similar to the Chaingun Cannon. Image:PigCopBeta2.jpg|An early version using a different design. Image:PigCopMelee.gif|Sprites showing the Pig Cop hitting something (the player) with its gun. This feature doesn't appear in the released version of the game. Image:PigCopConcept1.jpg|Concept art. Image:PigCopConcept2.jpg|Concept art. Image:PigCopConcept3.jpg|Concept art. Image:PigCopConcept4.jpg|Concept art showing a much more human-like enemy wielding a bunch of weapons. * A common bug can cause a shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. ** The bug is caused when the enemy flinches after being shot in its shrunken state. * The Pig Cop's shotgun is a different design to the player's Shotgun. If it drops a Shotgun, the dropped weapon will be the sleek black version the player uses. The sprite of the Pig Cop corpse still shows it holding its version of the shotgun. * The Used Armor sprite appears much too small to fit on the Pig Cop (and Duke too). It is also impossible to see the Armor in the Pig Cop's sprites while it is still alive (and wearing it). * An unused tile (2061) shows a map mode view (top view) of the Pig Cop. This is likely a remnant from an abandoned plan to make the enemies appear in the map mode view. * The Pig Cop was originally intended to hit the player with its shotgun as a melee combat manoeuvre, but this idea was dropped in the end. Some of the sprites showing this are still included in the art files. * An unused set of tiles shows what many assume to be a third vehicle for the Pig Cop to use. This vehicle is dubbed the Scorpion Tank by players. * The Pig Cop has appeared in every Duke Nukem game since Duke Nukem 3D. It is unique in this respect, as no other enemy in the series has appeared in every single game since their debut. * The Pig Cop is arguably the most iconic enemy in the entire series. * Even though the Pig Cop appears in Duke Nukem: Nuclear Winter the new add on sprites don't replace the original Pig Cop; the Pig Cop is replaced by Santa Claws and the new Nuclear Winter sprites for the Pig Cop replace something else; it should also be noted the Nuclear Winter version of the Pig Cop has no alert sound. See also * Recon Patrol Vehicle - a flying enemy piloted by a Pig Cop. * Pig Cop Tank - a ground-based enemy driven by a Pig Cop. * Pig-in-a-Dress - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. * Magnum P.I.G. - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. * Zombie Pig Cop - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. * Pig Cop (DNMP) - the Pig Cop as it occurs in Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project. * Scorpion Tank - an unused enemy similar to the Pig Cop Tank.